Marvel: 2010-07-23 - New (Mutant) Beginnings
At first, it looks as if Kyle is going to be leading the assembled students to his office as they leave the Cafeteria and the Professor's meeting. But they pass right by his door and Kyle gestures them all into the Staff Elevator. Once everyone is inside, he acesses the hidden panel and then down they go. "As it's obvious, we're not going to my office," he says. "We're going downstairs to where we'll be training you New Mutants from now on. We'll also be deciding things like who the field leader of the team is and your codenames. And yes, I have your uniforms," he says, offering a smile. After a few moments the elevator stops and the doors slide open. "Welcome to the sub-levels of the school," he says, gesturing out at the metal halls. "Good. You can't get to this place any other ways, I've been trying. To be honest." Alex seems more at east away from the big cafeteria of students gawking. "Code names and uniforms...Anyone else feel like we're about to get dumped into spy camp?" A glance around towards the other two. Oa raise her hand and her pudding cup as he said team leader, "dibs!" she smiles and lowers the cup and spoons the last of her pudding into her mouth. She grin smiles and looks around before putting the cup and the spoon into her pocket until she can find a trash can, "so how many levels are there under the school and are we allow to come down here on our own?" Already having been told about some of this by Simone, Jonothon keeps quiet as he follows the others. << If the costume isn't black, I'm not wearing it. >> Maybe Simone was wrong in that they could design their own. That's what she told him when they worked out something he liked. Never mind he's going to always feel like an arse in the thing. Not exactly super hero build here. << So why do we have to be on this new team to train down here? >> Wondering why, if things are so neat down here, that he was made to use the woods to train before now. "Who knows? I'm pretty sure field leader isn't assigned by 'dibs'." Alex says towards Oa, a smirk for her. A few steps carry him out of the elevator onto the metal floor of the hallway. "I don't think any sort of covert uniform would be anything other than black or dark colors." Oa giggles and sticks out her tongue, "oh I think it is" she shows a playful grin as she knows there more to it then dibs but it was funny and might of help people relax. She hoping her self they can make there own outfits or at lease tell what they want. She blinks at the comment of black or dark colors, "we don't get to pick out our outfits like other super heroes?" Kyle leads the way to an intersection and then stops. Turning to face the group and crosses his arms. "Alex is right, Oa. Dibs won't be deciding it. I want input from each of you on who you think will be the best team leader. Then a decision will be made. Second, there's two uniforms actually. There's one you're being given for training. You only have to wear it when we're working. And it's not completely black but black is one of it's two colors. And yes, you will be allowed to modify the uniform within reason to suit personal tastes and physical needs. I'll be available for help with that. After a bit of time and we get you guys going well enough, you'll be allowed to make your own costume that'll be worn in the field. That's something for another day though," he says, gesturing vaguely. "And Alex, covertness isn't going to be a big issue. We're not going to be advertising we're out there but we aren't going to be all MIB," he smiles. "Besides, the four of us don't exactly lend well to hiding," he teases them all a little. "Right, wait right here a moment..." he trails off, vanishing into one of the side labs. He returns a moment later with three boxes under his arm. One is handed to each student. Inside each is a black and yellow uniform made of some stretchy yet protective material. "Here's the base uniform." Jonothon says nothing of field leader, if only because he doesn't think any of them is qualified. Keeps his opinions to himself though, for he knows it wouldn't go over well. So the teen is quiet until he gets that box. The costume within has him looking like he bit on something sour. << ..No way. I'll deal with not being on this team if it means that, but I'm not wearing a bumblebee outfit. >> He even shudders for it. << Who came up with this hideous thing anyway? Never mind I'm going to blast right through it the first time I use my powers. >> What? Unstable molecules? No idea what those are. "Speak for yourself, Mister Owens." Snarky smartass Alex. "My middle name might as well be burglary." He reaches out for his uniform and holds it up with a furrowed brow. No comment on it yet, he waits for Jono's fit to be pitched. "Field leader probably can wait. At least until a bit before we're actually supposed to do something." Alex tosses it over his shoulder for the moment. "I'm pretty sure we're just training in it." Oa frowns at the outfit, "Aww yellow don't you have pink or red?" She sighs some, "well could be worst it could be teal. I hate teal." She puts the box down and with out a though she pulls off her shirt showing the pink lacy bra under it. She then starts to unzip her skirt. Kyle gives Jono a flat look. "Did you miss the part about being able to modify it?" he asks. "I designed the costumes themselves but the colors were picked by the man in the chair," he says. Oa causes him to jump. "Whoa! Hold on and zip back up," he says, shielding his eyes a moment. "You don't have to get changed now," he says. "Alex is right. These are just for training. No one but us and the other teachers will see you in them," he shakes his head. "I know you guys don't like the yellow but if it makes you feel better, I'll be wearing one too while training you," he says. "So...who wants to see thr Danger Room?" Alex glances over towards Oa with a frown, before shaking his head at Kyle's reaction. "Right. Its probably best to wait until we're going to do something in them." His is just over his shoulder and he makes as if to follow Kyle. "Danger Room? I'm guessing somewhere to train. Or its the bar down here. I'm guessing the first, hoping for the second." Oa blinks, "don't we have to see if they fit?" She zips up her skirt and picks up her shirt putting it back on, "I don't see why you freak out girls wear less at the pool" She picks up her box, "what is the danger room?" She frowns some, "is it safe?" "They fit because I made them. Tailor," Kyle sighs, pointing at himself. Alex gets a little smirk. "No bars. Wait until you're twenty-one," he says, slightly teasing. "The Danger Room is a special room for training. It's safe, as long as you follow the rules," he says. "You'll only be allowed down here into the lower levels while supervisied but this room is one we -especially- don't want you doing into on your own," he says, leading the way to the door. "So...let's go in, shall we?" he asks, typing in his code and watching the doors slide open... Oa looks over the, "it is a big room and those look like guns" She steps back at the projectiles, "what is all this?" Alex steps off into the control room and chuckles at all of the controls. "Okay. Not a bar. Lots of computers though." He keeps walking forward though and peers out the windows. "And a big open sturdy room." He is a button-pusher type of fellow, and thats what he does. Though, he probably can't log in. Kyle stays near the door, just watching for now. He eventually smiles when Alex tries to press buttons and gets no response. "This is the control booth to the Danger Room. Down below is where you'll be training," he says. "It's pretty much a super high tech obstacle course of sorts. It's not for the feint of heart and will be challenging you with new scenarios." Oa follows to the control room, "hey can we play games on this?" She looks for a disk drive, "or play music I bet this thing can blast music. I got some great music if your you guys don't mind it in Japanese." "I don't think I'll be saying no to it. I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie." Alex hovers in front of the window, looking downwards at the field of battle he may be conduct himself upon in the near future. "Which'll require coordination in addition to the use of our powers." "No video games," Kyle says simply. "But I may allow for music during some sessions," he says. "Glad you brought that up, Alex," he says with a smile. "Since I do have some interesting ideas planned for the three of you and your training involving coordination," he teases. "Typically you'll be spending about two hours in here at a time," he says. "Per training session," he says. "There will be at least three a week. Sometimes more depending on what we're doing and time constraints," he explains, gesturing vaguely. "So. Wanna head down there?" he asks, opening the elevator to the main floor. Oa nods, "are we going try this out?" She gets in the elevator, "should I put on my outfit" She already to go for the training, "i had not trained real good since I got here I don't want to get rusty in my skills." Alex drapes his uniform over the back of a chair before heading towards the main elevator. "We're not always going to have a specially designed, physics reducing, flame retardant outfit on us to protect us. So lets go at it in street clothes. Are you up for it?" Alex stops to tug at his shoes, make sure they're tight enough to keep on him. "No outfit yet, Oa," Kyle sighs. "And when it's time to put on your uniform, it will be done in the Locker Room," he says. Once the elevator is loaded, Kyle activates it and they lower down. It's a short trip before the doors open and Kyle allows the students out. "Alright. If you're really itching to try something, I'll give you a taste of what the room can do. Head out to the center," he says. Once the students go, Kyle starts to head back up to the control room. Oa nods, "yah I am. Oh wait!" she runs out of the elevator and throws out the pudding cup and returns to the elevator, "I been wondering something you said you tailored to suits to fit us. Well when and how did you get my measurements?" Once the elevator opens again she nods and walks out to the center of the large room, "so what should I expect?" "You should expect awesome dangerous fun. Hence the danger room." Alex's self checks are complete and he is standing in the elevator, bouncing on his toes. "So. Watch yourself. Consider this first time run through learning how to watch out where your teammates are going. Granted, I don't think either Jono or me will be hurt by your nasty nasty fire, the team isn't always going to be just us." Getting back into the control room, Kyle moves to the console and starts typing something in. "I've read your school files, Oa. And I'm a tailor...I have a good eye for guessing this kinda thing," he says. "Besides, the material is special. If it's a little off, it'll adapt," he says. "As for what to expect..." he trails off, starting a program. There's a whurring noise before a door opens and what seems to be a four-legged robot with twin sparking arms skitters into view. "HALT MUTANTS," it calls, starting towards both of the young students. Oa smiles and the heat comes off her body makes the air wave like the air coming off the black top on a summer day. She smiles some, "I got more then fire." Alex steps off the elevator and then the robot starts coming towards them. "What the hell is this? Lost in space?" He starts towards one side of the room, his hands wavering themselves and glowing blow in small spreading circles. "I get to actually shoot the thing, right? Since it looks like its gonna wanna shoot me." "Oh, feel free to give it what ya got," Kyle calls over the intercom, amused. Almost on cue, the robot starts firing stun bolts at them both. They won't burn or damage, just cause a momentary pain. Like suddenly getting slapped. Kyle's set the progrom low. Oa flies higher and then looks over the robot, "Lost in space? What's that?" She then dives right above the robot takes a deep breath and blows out a 10 feet long 5 feet wide cone on fire with the center on the robot. "Its a tv show...ya gotta have seen it." He gets nicked a bit and stumbles before he blasts towards the robot's knees with a controlled plasma burst. Alex circles around towards the robot's flank now. "HALT MUTANTS!" the robot calls out again. The combination of fire cones and plasma burts have it paused on the spot though. And a moment later, the bot just shuts down. "PROGRAM COMPLETE," comes from the computer. Kyle did set things low after all. "So, that's just a tiny taste of what the Danger Room can do," Kyle calls out over the intercom. Oa laughs, "that's it I think I would gotten a better work out at a clearance sale. I hope it gets harder then that or I might fall a sleep in training." "I think hes going easy on us. We'll figure out more later. Probably amp it up in the future." Alex wanders off towards the elevator now. "You will be challenged sooner rathern later, I think." Kyle sends the elevator down to get his students and is waiting for them when it comes back up. "That's right. This was only a small demo," he says, setting the room to reset then shut down. "You'll get more during training. What did you think of the room itself?" Oa sighs, "I know but I was really hoping for a challenge" Shed get her self worked up for nothing it seems. she then lands and walks to the elevator, "so tell me about this TV show?" "Its sort of intriguing." Alex answers Kyle first before he turns towards Oa. "Its a very old show, it had a robot that really only said a few words, like Danger Will Robinson." He moves forward and leans back aganist console. "When do we start?" Kyle chuckles. "Sunday afternoon is your first session down here. I'll come get ya all so be well rested. Plenty of time to modify your uniform for stylistic tastes, you just have to keep the colors and stay decent." Oa nods, "oh I see sounds interesting when is the show on?" She looks at Kyle, "when we get our real super hero uniforms they can be any way we want. I still want to know you got my measurements do I have to lock my room door at night?" "The show? About 40 or 50 years ago." Alex reachs over and scoops up his uniform and holds onto it. "Wheres the locker room? I'd rather not leave this thing up in my room, even if I don't have a roommate." Kyle facepalms. "Oa...I told you. Tailor. I'm good at guessing. And when the math is run against the info on your height and just looking at you, we get a good enough measurement for this adaptive fabric," he explains. "C'mon," he says. Leading the way out into the hall. At the end is a circular area with two doors. One marked Men and the other Women. "Here they are." Oa nods, "okay still a little creepy." She takes her uniform and heads for the bathroom marked women. She slips inside and comes out later in the suit, "how does it look" She turns around, "does my butt look big?" Alex heads inside the male locker room and finds his own locker. Since they're probably named and they probably put his name on one of them already, hes quick to come back out again. "Sunday then?" He glances towards Oa as she comes out and starts her little posing. "Yes. Your butt looks big." Kyle facepalms again and sighs. The lockers are indeed prepared for them ahead of time. "It looks fine," he says. The photokinetic then nods to Alex. "Sunday. Eat a nice lunch and be ready." Oa sticks out her tongue out Alex. She turns around, "these are form fitting. Are we suppose to wear underwear under it or not?" She nods, "Sunday I be ready."